


Wash Your Mouth Out With Soap.

by Ofyawning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofyawning/pseuds/Ofyawning
Summary: James comes home early one day, to see his boyfriend, Thomas, cheating.He isn't happy. At all.





	Wash Your Mouth Out With Soap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is just a small little thingy I wrote at like 4am, there will be mistakes, because i don't read over my work.. Enjoy!

James paces around the room. Waiting for Thomas and that slut- man. He's a man. Not a slut. To get out of his god damn house. 

Nails digging into his skin, leaving red spots, he feels the tears in the back of his eyes. Burning. His throat feels like he is being strangled. It all hurts so much. 

"Get out!" He snarls at the male, as soon as he hears the door creek open.  
"Get the fuck out!" He yells, so uncharacteristically. James never yelled. His small voice stopped him from doing so.

But, he was filled with anger. 

The male looks shocked. But runs out of the door, obviously trying to not upset James more. 

"Jemmy-"

"No. Don't 'Jemmy' me.."  
Finally, he allowed the tears to pour out of his eyes.  
"You have no idea how it feels. To come home early, going to surprise his boyfriend with food. Just to see that! Just to know, your lips touched his. It disgusts me." 

Thomas remains silent. For once in his life, he doesn't know how to respond.  
In all honesty, he normally wouldn't care. He thrives off this. Off hurting people. 

But with James, it was different.  
Something in him hurts. Guilt? Regret? At the thought of hurting him.  
Why was he so fucking stupid? 

James shakes his head, "either you prove you'll never do it again, or leave."

Jefferson freezes. He doesn't deserve James. That boy is way too sweet to deserve this.  
He's quiet. So quiet, that the silence between them, hurts. It physically hurts. 

James speaks up, head tilting.  
"The most painful thing about this, is your lips touched his. I don't want to kiss you, ever again."

Thomas' looks up, shocked. 

"I can't kiss you, knowing that. I can't."

There's a pause, 

"You can wash your body. All those hands all over you.  
But you don't wash your mouth.  
Sure, you brush them." 

There's another pause. 

"Wash your mouth out with soap." 

Confused, Thomas finally says something. 

"What?" He whispers, in disbelief. Did he hear that correctly?

"If you want to make it up to me, go into the bathroom, and wash your mouth out with soap." 

 

 

 

 

The next hour was painful for Thomas.


End file.
